


Winter Roses

by WinterBoo



Series: Seasonal Progression [1]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, SHINee
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterBoo/pseuds/WinterBoo
Summary: A short story response, inspired by the passing of Shinee's  Kim Jonghyun.This is not meant to mock Jonghyun's death. This is just my way of letting him go and throwing my grief into my work. Please enjoy





	Winter Roses

“What flower represents me?” 

The girl cocked her head to the side, thinking deeply about the question. After a while, she turned back to the male and smiled. 

“A rose.”

The boy furrowed his brows in confusion.  
“Why?” 

The girl smiled. “Because, you’re gentle and beautiful like a rose. But you're also and dangerously protective.  You see, like the luscious petals, you are gentle. With the slightest touch, you break. But again, like a rose, you have thorns. These protect your heart from others. Yet, they also damage you. With each prick, you feel the emotional pain return.  
“In the winter, your stem holds on tightly along with your roots, anchoring you down to the soil making sure you are not blown away. This secures you” A sigh escapes her pink, plump lips. “But this to, brings pain. In the winter nights , you become hard. Frozen. You are stuck in this cold, dark abyss and you are frozen until, spring.  
Although, spring may come, the lasting effects of last winter have attached onto you. The pain is no longer regular pain. Instead, it feels as it you are thrown into war. Every touch, every breath feels dangerous. The cytoplasm in your leaves began to heat and you burst. Your insides will slowly leak out down into the soil, returning to where they once came.’

“During that harsh winter you lost some petals. Originally, eight now down to five. One hangs, dangling from its place threatening to fall. The winter wash harsh with you. Winter became the monster you saw in your nightmares and swallowed you whole. I consumed you and digested your cellulose.  Inside of his belly was dark you knew that. This monster, named winter was colder from the inside. 

His stomach acid was nitrogen. Your roots froze and the cold ran its way up your stem like a virus. Killing and Killing every major organ it could, until it reaches your peatlas. Your precious petals fought hard against his poison. But in the end the cold was too strong.  
Five petals became four, four became two. Your last petal fought the hardest.  Defying the laws of nature until it’s very last moments. Beaten and broken down, he shriveled up.”

From dust he came to dust he returns. 

Tears brimmed the undersides of her eyes. “Winter was always the hardest time for you.” 

The sky was dark all except one star. He shone brightly in the night sky. “Despite it all, you’re still stronger than ever.”

Crystal teardrops fell elegantly. "You did so well, my love. You shined beautifully here next to me, now you must shine more with the stars."


End file.
